The present invention relates to a lighting system, and more particularly, to a centralized lighting system especially suited to provide the illumination needs of a vehicle or structure and comprising a high brightness light source which is coupled to optical light carrying devices.
As discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 123,844 filed Nov. 23, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,172, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, it is known that fiber optics may be used efficiently to carry the output of a light source to various locations without encountering substantial transmission losses. The optical fibers in cooperation with the high brightness light source is particularly suited for use in various space restrictive applications such as encountered for aerodynamically styled automotive vehicles.
Similarly, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. Nos. 157,360; 157,359, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,458; and 157,436 all filed Feb. 18, 1988, the efficiency of the lighting systems for aerodynamically styled vehicles may be improved over incandescent light sources by the use of gas discharge lamps serving as the high brightness light source. It is desired that further efficiency improvements be made in to the high brightness light source. In addition, it is desired that a single light source be provided and centrally located to serve all of the illumination needs of the vehicle. Such a centrally located light source needs to accommodate the various lighting requirements of the vehicle necessary to provide the forward, rearward, and interior illumination of the vehicle. Further, it is desired that the centrally located lighting system efficiently distributes the light generated by the light source.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a centralized lighting system employing optical fibers to efficiently distribute the light throughout a vehicle to serve all of the illumination needs of the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a high brightness light source integrated to take advantage of the central location.